The popularity and proliferation of wearable devices can be attributed, at least in part, to the convenience of having an electronic device that is usually close at hand. However, wearable devices often have a limited battery life that necessitates frequent, sometimes lengthy, recharging. Further, for the sake of personal comfort and hygiene, wearable devices are often regularly removed from the body. Accordingly, the wearable devices spend a non-trivial amount of time not being worn and it would be convenient to have a way to distinguish those occasions when the wearable devices are being worn and performing the functions associated with the wearable device from those occasions when the wearable devices is not worn and can be fulfilling some other functionality.